Talk:Triforce
Better image Would it be O.K if we could use this picture for the main pic in this article? Not only dose it look better but it is the one used in the Wikipedia Triforce article and in not copyrighted by Nintendo (or anyone else for that mater).--ShutUpNavi 02:26, 23 May 2007 (UTC) I disagree, I think the current one looks better, plus this one is only fan art rather than an official picture. Happyjoe5 09:38, 24 May 2007 (UTC) I like Shutupnavi's image more. It's cleaner and more accurately modeled. Plus, it isn't as obnoxiously as the rotating one. Is there any indication the Triforce actually does that? I somehow doubt it, which therefore also makes that image misleading as well. Unless someone can give solid evidence that the Triforce's natural rest-state involves the constant individual rotation of each segment, I vote to replace it with Shutupnavi's image. 75.50.158.60 00:43, 8 April 2008 (UTC) We also have the SVG version : Image:Triforce.svg.--Richard 01:12, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Guys, a picture that actually moves is more eye-catching that a stationary fan-art. The one SUN has is a good one, to be sure, but it's not nearly as eye-catching as the current one. I think the one that's on there now is far superior to either of these stationary pictures. I'm for the one that's going to look the best and attract the most viewers, and that's the one that's on there now. Hero of Time 87 02:00, 8 April 2008 (UTC) i'm like HOT, the rotating one is kinda neat. the last one's a good image, but it's also a lil dull. ZeldaFanatic98 04:53, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Image:Triforce1.gif|Image:Triforce1.gif Image:Triforce.svg|Image:Triforce.svg Image:Triforce123.png|Image:Triforce123.png Which one? Image:Triforce1.gif Image:Triforce.svg Image:Triforce123.png Zelda "Zelda does not wish to rule with an iron fist, nor does she have the courage to stand up to Ganondorf, and only fights when Link is doing the main work in the battles against Ganondorf." This seems to make out that Zelda is some kind of coward, which, as far as I can tell, she is not. Should this sentence be edited? Xykeb Zraliv 18:25, 6 June 2008 (UTC) In Wind Waker and Twilight Princess she fights Ganondorf along with Link and also helps Link (But does not get fully involved in the battle) in Ocarina of Time. How is that not standing up to Ganondorf. And before you get on me about the whole 'Let Link do the main work' think, I'd like to note that it wouldn't really help to become any more involved in the battle, it's not like she could really do anything to hurt Ganondorf other than fire Light Arrows. Link is the one with the Master Sword, after all. Xykeb Zraliv 18:25, 6 June 2008 (UTC) She only attacks slowly to balance the game. If she attacked quickly, Ganondorf would have no chance (What with Link attacking him at the same time). And I don't really see why gasping would define her as a coward - If your friend were fighting an all-powerful sorcerer that can transform into a huge, destructive beast and you couldn't help him, and then the sorcerer (Transformed into the beast form) started swiping at him with huge swords, you probably would gasp, exclaim, yell, etc. too. Xykeb Zraliv 03:58, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Triforce reunite in Intro In the intro section, it mentions that "it seems to be possible" for the Triforce to be reunited. It makes mentions of many different games, but makes no mention at all of Windwaker, where Ganondorf actually does reunite the entire triforce. Should someone add this? because I think it is extremely relevant.-LeoLab 15:54, 21 June 2008 (UTC) :Good point. I fixed it. --AuronKaizer 17:38, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Inanimacy Is that whole section necessary? Shouldn't it be something more like, "Among fans, there is a debate as to whether or not the Triforce is sentient. While its granting of wishes to both good and evil people may seem like a lack of ability to make choices, it may also represent (something something something I hadn't really thought this far ahead)" Or should it be removed entirely? Aeronflux 20:26, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Majora's Mask Appearance While playing said game today I noticed that in the beginning after Link turns into a Deku that looking down on that circle of light on the ground there are three gold triangles. Now it isn't fashioned like the triforce, but they are indeed there. Should this be mentioned in the appearences part under Majora's Mask? I don't have a screenshot but if anyone wants to try it out go ahead. :You mean this (image on right)? I don't see any resemblance.--Richard 03:49, 12 October 2008 (UTC) It looks more like a radiation symbol to me. It sparks a theory. Maybe zelda actually takes place in the far off future but due to nuclear war and the colapse of civilization we are sent back into the medieval age. Some people are mutated by the radiation and turn into the gorons, deku, and zora. I stole the whole thing from a book. Metroidhunter32 13:14, 13 October 2008 (UTC) It looks like a Triforce to me, just the top part is at the bottom instead. It does seem possible, really. midnaslave 17:50, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Tri-Force on hand? Ok, those chosen get the triforce symbol on the back of their hand, which hand... Is it always the left? or is it dependant on wether they are left or right handed? what? Not listed here, so wanted to bring it up? Should this be mentioned here as well, or placed in each related characters descriptions only? its on gannondorfs right, im not sure about zelda Oni Dark Link hacks i seen a hack of some one obtaining the triforce on you tube (cant remember the exact name and foun it since) and im fairly positive its real. Oni Dark Link :Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf already have the triforce— Triforce 14( ) 22:01, 28 January 2009 (UTC) ::I think he refers to another one of these fake videos depicting Link obtaining the Triforce. If one goes through all the source files in the game, you will not find anything about a secret location with the Triforce. Hence, it's not impossible You sir, have been hoodwinked, taken in...AUSTIN 3:16'd. --AuronKaizer( ) 01:36, 29 January 2009 (UTC) no im fairly sure its real. a portal on hyrule field brings link to a dark room with a chest which he opens and gets the triforce. it even says when he gets it "you found the triforce. you can already feel its power flowing through you". ill try find it again. Oni Dark Link :Read my lips. THERE IS NO CHANCE IN HELL THAT IS REAL. Just don't add it to the article or anything dude. --AuronKaizer( ) 01:12, 30 January 2009 (UTC) : how do you know its not real? you havent seen it. and i dont plan on adding it otherwise i already would of Oni Dark Link :Because, as I have stated, Link Zelda and Ganondorf ALREADY HAVE THE PIECES OF THE TRIFORCE. Unless the goddesses created a spare, I highly doubt Nintendo would make something in the game, even a removed scene, where Link obtains the Triforce. It's as simple as that. — Triforce 14( ) 21:36, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :fine believe what you want to believe im merly saying this scene exisits and if you want to disagree then i cant stop you unless i find the proof again Oni Dark Link :ok found the video again and discovered you were right. its a texture hack buts its really quite good. i musnt of read the discription the first time. if you want to see it heres the link http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-8-Y299l7sk&feature=related hey the trifforce has already been featured as featured article, so why does it still have the nomination template, and doesn't show that it was a former featured article? User:Ccbermanzzpedia 14:21, 28 June 2009 (UTC)